


Playing Strangers

by MysticMermaid13



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Aftercare, BDSM, Blindfolds, Bondage, Breathplay, Cock Rings, Consensual Non-Consent, Dildos, F/M, Face-Fucking, Face-Sitting, Gags, Heavy BDSM, Nipple Clamps, Pegging, Spanking, Spreader Bars, Whipping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:35:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26888230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MysticMermaid13/pseuds/MysticMermaid13
Summary: Sea Hawk is having a night. Or day. He's not sure.
Relationships: Mermista/Sea Hawk (She-Ra)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I write so much for Seamista September, I said no more writing. But...I tortured Mermista for almost all of it. So, I went ok, one chapter of torturing Sea Hawk. That's it.   
> I went:  
> I've tortured Mermista a lot, time to torture Sea Hawk  
> Brain: good, good. Like it.  
> Me: writes paragraph, "wait, who's torturing him?"  
> Brain: Mermista  
> Me: what, no. Mermista rescues him.  
> Brain: no, Mermista is torturing him.  
> Me: I guess, really hard BDSM.  
> Notes: probably not safe? Don't actually try it. I know nothing about any of it, so I'm don't know if any of this is possible or not. Enjoy!

Cold water hits his face. He splutters, then smiling, tries to say, "Hi, Misty." All that comes out is muffled grunts instead and he tries to open his eyes, only to see blackness. Sea Hawk frowns, trying to move and realizes, slowly, that his arms are bound behind him- from wrist to elbow- and that they're pulled up to a 90-degree angle behind him, explaining the pain in his shoulders. He tries to pull his arms down and is unable to, so he assumes he's attached to the ceiling in some way, but it does tug the collar on his neck. 

Turning his attention to his legs, he tries to kick out and finds that they are also bound, from his ankles to over his knees. He's not sure how long he's been there, but he knows Misty will rescue him soon. He hopes it's really soon- both his arms and legs are tingling.

_ Crack _ . Pain flares in his back and he lets out a muffled scream. He hears a voice. "Hmm, this won't do. I want to  _ hear _ you scream." The gag is removed and Sea Hawk takes a deep breath. He's about to talk, see if he can find a way out, when there's another  _ crack _ and pain again. His word turns into a scream and he hears a laugh.

_ Crack. Crack. Crack. _ The next three come quickly. There's a small break as he hears footsteps circle him. He's panting, trying to regain his breath, and asks, "W-why?" 

Two more cracks, his back radiating with pain and the feeling of liquid rolling down. "Because. I can. Because I want to. Does it really matter?" Another crack and the footsteps move off, then come back. "Almost forgot, open up." 

Sea Hawk keeps his lips closed and hears them sigh. He's punched in the stomach, causing him to gasp. Something large is inserted into his mouth and tied tight. He attempts to close his mouth and finds he can't. He tries to protest and the voice returns. "Hey, I'd stay and play, but I have other things to do today. See you later."

The footsteps leave and a door slams. Sea Hawk tries to struggle, but is unable to move and the pain in his back distracts him. He hangs, drifting in and out of consciousness, when the footsteps return. 

He comes to full consciousness when fingers trail down the side of his face. Dropping from his face, a nail drags across his chest, down his stomach, sending a jolt of pleasure to his cock. There's a laugh. "Oh, did you like that?" The motion is repeated again, and Sea Hawk feels himself getting hard. He whimpers through the gag as he feels a hand stroke his cock and grab it. "This gives me an idea." Sea Hawk whimpers again. "Oh, don't worry. You won't like it."

A hand drifts up to cup his face. "Aww, that gag looks like it hurts. Does it?" His jaw is aching and he attempts to nod, when he's reminded of the collar on his neck. "Oh. Well, if you want it removed, all you have to do is ask." He tries, but is only able to make muffled sounds and grunts. The hand leaves his face and the nail is back to dragging across his chest and stomach and he's getting distracted. 

"See, I don't think you actually want it removed. You haven't asked. So we'll leave it on there until you ask." The nail trails down his stomach and onto his cock as it fully hardens. "Besides, I think you like it." A hand strokes his cock twice, then grips it hard. "See, this here?" A squeeze. "This is telling me you like this." Sea Hawk is babbling behind the gag, trying to beg for the gag to be removed, or the hand off his cock, or both- he's not entirely sure anymore. He's getting close to coming when the hand stops and he breathes a sigh of relief, until he feels something cold snap around the base of his cock and around his balls.

He makes a muffled questioning grunt and the voice laughs. With one more squeeze, the footsteps depart and a door slams.

He groans and hopes the voice actually does return. His cock is throbbing with need, his jaw ached from the gag, his arms were hurting, and his back still felt like it was on fire. After some time-it didn't feel as long this time, although he couldn't really tell- the footsteps returned. A finger touches his chest, pinching and pulling the nipple there until it stands straight. Something clamps on and he yells. His other nipple gets the same treatment and he's begging for some kind of relief. "Well, even though you didn't ask, I will be removing your gag and replacing it with a different one." The gag is loosened and removed and Sea Hawk takes the chance to close his mouth and blessed relief flows through him as the ache in his jaw disappears. "Don't get too comfortable, now. We're not done." 

"No, please." Sea Hawk begs. The voice laughs at him. "Please, no." 

"I'm getting tired of your voice. I don't know how- what's her name? Mersta? Deals with you." Something is shoved into his mouth. Sea Hawk has done enough blow-jobs to recognize a penis, although this one lacks warmth, and as he's about to release a muffled grunt, it hits the back of his throat and he gags instead. "Oh, now that's an interesting noise." The motion is repeated again and he gags again. "Hold onto that for me." Footsteps again, and the pressure on his neck loosens. He's able to bend his neck now and he does, realizing he is actually bending when the cuts on his back remind him they're there.

Hands trail gently and slowly down his back and he tenses. They stop on his ass to slap each cheek, then continue down to his legs. "No funny business, now." He can feel the ropes being untied and his legs are pins and needles as blood flow returns to them. He attempts to kick out, but he doesn't manage it. "I told you, no funny business." A slap on his leg as it's pulled and something clicks shut around his ankle. His other leg is pulled out and another click. His legs are in a v now, as far apart as possible and he tries to move them closer, and realizes that the clicks must have been attached to a spreader bar. 

The pain on his shoulders increases as he's lifted up onto his toes. The footsteps are circling him again. "You look really good like this. I might leave you here." Hands trail down his stomach to his cock. It's squeezed, then the hands continue down his thighs. They stop at his knees and head back up, stopping at his cock. He can feel the hands hovering over the cock and wonders what's going to happen, when the footsteps continue around him. Nails rake down his back and he lets out a muffled yell, then another one as he's spanked again. "Of course, I have other plans for you. Have you been good and held onto that for me?" The footsteps come to a stop in front of him and the dildo is removed. "Oh, good. You were a good boy. But it's going to need a bit more." 

Sea Hawk had closed his mouth when it was removed and opened it to ask what the voice meant when the dildo is reinserted, hitting the back of his throat, and he gags. The dildo falls into a rhythm and he realizes that the voice is face-fucking him. "Oh, that is a pretty sound. Pretty sounds from a pretty boy." The dildo slides back down into his throat and he chokes. It's held there for a breath, and another, and pulled out. The pattern repeats a couple of times: the dildo is pushed down and held for two breaths, pulled out for one. He falls into the rhythm easily, and the voice moans. The dildo is in his throat again and he times it- one breath, two, it should pull back- but it stays. "Oh, this was a good idea. And you look cute like this, choking on my dildo." Three breaths, four-there's a hand rubbing his cock and he's beginning to run out of air when it's pulled back. The voice moans and a hand starts to card his hair as a brutal new pattern is set of pushing the dildo in for four breaths and out for one. Tears slip out from behind his blindfold as he gets dizzy from lack of air. It's pushed in and held all the way down again. "I wish I could keep you like this. It's such a beautiful sight." 5 breathes. "But I have more plans for you." 

The dildo is pulled all the way out, the hand stops rubbing his cock, and the footsteps circle him, stopping behind him. He's panting for breath and he tenses as he feels the dildo begin to enter his ass hole. "If you relax, this will go better for you." The voice sounds amused. It knows Sea Hawk can't relax like this. The dildo continues to push in and Sea Hawk whimpers. It feels like it's too far in and suddenly it's pulled out and slammed back in and he cries out. He feels his head being pulled back by the collar and thinks that the voice must have hold of a leash. The voice sets a brutal pace and pulls on the leash, causing the collar to tighten everytime the dildo is thrusted in.

He's getting dizzy, from lack of air, his cock is throbbing with need, and his legs are quivering when the voice stops thrusting. The collar is loosened and he gasps for breath, wondering what's next and hoping it's over soon. "Y'know, I've heard good things about your tongue. And I'm close to orgasm. Shall we find out if you're as good as the rumors say you are?" Sea Hawk shakes his head. "You sure? I'm not sure you'd like the alternative." The collar tightens around his neck. "So, shall we find out?" His lungs are burning and he nods. "Good boy." The dildo is removed completely and he hears a thump as he assumes it's been discarded.

A slap on his butt surprises him and he almost jumps. It's followed by two more slaps, then he's lowered until his feet are fully on the ground. His arms are untied from the ceiling and he sighs in relief, then groans as his shoulders throb. He's pushed onto his back, arms still behind him, and he protests. "W-wait, my arms." 

"Will be fine. They won't break. Now. Quiet." A finger flicks his nipple, pain jolting through his body, and he holds back a groan. But he feels himself lifted and his elbows are untied, so he's able to bend them. He's pushed back down, his wrists still behind him. "There. Now. To business." A body lowers itself onto his mouth as he takes a breath. He keeps his mouth closed and the body flicks the clamps on his nipples, resulting in an almost scream. The voice moans, "Oh, I might do that again. That felt nice." Sea Hawk takes a minute to explore and finds the clit. He licks it, tracing shapes, then sucks on it. "Oh, I think they were telling the truth." He feels the body lean backwards and he takes a deep breath as a hand strokes his cock and he whimpers. The body sits back down, but he's still able to breathe- his nose was left free. He continues to switch between licking and sucking on the clit and the voice lets out moans and grinds against his face. His nose is covered again and he pauses, but a nail dragging down his chest towards his nipples causes him to continue. "Let's see how good you really are. You're not breathing until I come." The nail traces around his nipples as he, he hopes, pushes the body to orgasm. He's almost out of breath, his lungs struggling, when the clamps are ripped off his nipples and he screams, and the voice screams out as it hits orgasm as well. 

He's fading into black when the body lifts completely off and he gasps for breath. "The rumors are right. You are good with your tongue." A hand rubs his chest, down his stomach, and stops near his cock. "It's beginning to look painful. Would you like to come?" A finger runs, feather-light, down his cock and it throbs.

"P..please, please." He mumbles out. The finger continues to tease him, never fully touching down. "Please, please, please." The voice hums, and leaves the cock alone and drags a nail across his stomach. 

"I guess, you did do pretty good. You probably deserve a reward." The finger is back and the pressure increases just a bit. He's whimpering, beyond words, hoping that the voice will actually let him come. "How about…" The voice trails off and he feels the body start to lower itself onto his cock. The body hovers right above and he tries to thrust up, when the body moves away. "You're used to fucking a mermaid, aren't you?" He whines in confusion. "So, you're probably more comfortable fucking underwater, aren't you?" 

Sea Hawk tries to struggle, but he's dragged across the floor, his back burning in protest. He's lifted and dropped into liquid--he really hopes it's actually water--and hears a splash as the voice gets in after him. The body slowly sinks down into his cock and he moans. They roll their hips, slowly, and he whines. Laughing, they speed up and he's been on the edge so long that it isn't long before he's about to come. 

Whines and whimpers are spilling out of him when a hand grabs his neck, the voice whispers to him, "Hold your breath." He takes a breath and feels the hand push him down, the liquid enveloping his head. A minute later, the hand releases his neck and his mouth is covered by theirs. At the same time, the blindfold is pulled off and he blinks, the water stinging his eyes and he sees dark blue hair, amber eyes and he comes, moaning into Mermistas' mouth. 

She rides him through it and pulls him out of the water. "Ready for another one?" He nods, grinning at her, and she bends down for another kiss as she rolls her hips again- he's still half-hard. She rides him, one hand keeping him from thrusting up and because he's still so sensitive, it's not long before he's getting ready to come again, whimpering and whining. She rides him through it, reaching her own orgasm and smothering his moans with her mouth. 

They take a minute to rest, before Mermista slips off him, then takes off the cock ring. She massages his legs, working her way up, and lifting him, reaches around to untie his wrists. He brings his arms in front of him and rubs his wrists, while Mermista shifts around so she's behind him, in order to massage his shoulders. She nuzzles into his neck. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	2. Mermista

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Her POV.

Mermista softly closes the door, before turning to look at the figure in the middle of the room. Keeping her steps light, she walks over to him and takes a minute to admire the picture.

Sea Hawk is bound tight, ropes crisscrossing from his wrists up to his elbows, with his arms pulled behind him and up, attached to the ceiling, and another rope stretching from the blue collar around his neck to the rope from the ceiling. More ropes circle his legs, from his ankles to over his knees. A purple blindfold completed the picture. Mermista feels herself getting wet as she looks at him, completely at her mercy.

She grabs a whip and splashes cold water on him. Listening to his muffled grunts, Mermista watches him test his restraints and then strikes, leaving a line down his back. The scream that comes out is muffled and she doesn’t want that. “Hmm. This won’t do. I want to _hear_ you scream.” She unties the gag, putting it to the side. She watches him take a deep breath and right as he’s about to speak, she strikes again. The word turns into a scream and she lets out a small laugh.

Mermista strikes quickly the next three times, red lines now littering his back. She circles him as she lets him regain his breath, and she hears him ask, “W-why?”

Mermista strikes twice more, the skin breaking under the whip and she shrugs. “Because. I can. Because I want to. Does it matter?” One more strike, and Mermista starts to walk off, only to stop and double back. “Almost forgot, open up.” She orders.

Sea Hawk clamps his lips tight and Mermista sighs, punching him in the stomach. Air wheezes out and she stuffs his mouth with a large ball gag, tying it tight around his head. She steps back and admires how his mouth stretches over it and listens to his muffled protests. “Hey, I’d stay and play, but I have other things to do today. See you later.” Mermista walks off, up to the door and slams the door, sitting on the step to watch Sea Hawk. She sits there for a while, fingering herself as she watches over him. Eventually she stands up, walking back to him.

Mermista trails her fingers lightly down the side of his face, then dropping down to his chest, drags a nail across his chest, smirking as he jolts. She glances down at his cock and laughs. “Oh, did you like that?” She repeats the motion again, watching his cock get harder. She reaches a hand down and strokes it once, then grabs it tightly, listening to him whimper through the gag. “This gives me an idea." He continues to whimper. "Oh, don’t worry. You won’t like it.”

Lifting a hand up to his face, Mermista cups his face. “Aww, that gag looks like it hurts. Does it?” She asks, knowing he can’t answer, and smirks as she sees him start to nod, then stop—he must have forgotten about the collar. “Oh, well. If you want it removed, all you have to do is ask.” She offers. Mermista goes back to dragging her nail across his chest and stomach, knowing Sea Hawk can’t concentrate when she does it, as she listens to his muffled grunts and groans. She glances down and sees that he’s almost fully hard.

“See, I don’t think you actually want it removed. You haven’t asked. So, we’ll leave it on there until you ask.” Her nail drags down his stomach, onto his cock. “Besides, I think you like it.” She strokes his cock twice, then grips it tight. “See, this here?” Mermista squeezes it. “This is telling me you like this.” The sounds spilling from behind the gag sound frantic as she keeps pressure on the cock. Once he’s close, she releases his cock and snaps a cock-ring around the base. Mermista laughs at the groan, then squeezes it one more time and walks away, up to the door and slams it. She watches Sea Hawk for a little bit, fingering herself as she imagines what he must be feeling. Hanging from the ceiling by his shoulders, his weight pulling on them, his back throbbing from the whip marks, his jaw hurting from being thrust so wide, his cock throbbing on the edge. She has to bite back a moan at the thought, getting herself close.

She stands up, walking over to Sea Hawk, and grabs his nipple, pinching and pulling at it until its standing straight, then with a smile, clamps on the nipple clamp. She does the same thing to his other nipple and listens to his muffled yells. Her hands hover above the gag. “Well, even though you didn’t ask, I will be removing your gag and replacing it with a different one.” She removes it, and watches Sea Hawk close his mouth and breathe a slight sigh of relief. “Don’t get too comfortable, now. “We’re not done.”

"No, please. Please, no."

Mermista laughs as she listens to him beg. “I’m getting tired of your voice. I don’t know how—what’s her name? Mersta? Deals with you.” She shoves a dildo into his mouth a bit harder than she meant to and hits the back of his throat. Sea Hawk gags and her eyes widen. “Oh, now that’s an interesting noise.” She repeats the motion, listening to him gag again. “Hold onto that for me.” Circling him, she removes one end of the rope, letting Sea Hawk bend his neck, which means he’s bent over now.

She drops the rope end, and gently runs her hands over his back, feeling the marks and feeling him tense. Mermista stops at his butt to slap each cheek, then continues to run her hands down his legs, so she can untie him. “No funny business, now.” She unties the ropes, letting them fall to the side and watches his legs twitch as he tries to kick. “I told you, no funny business.” She grabs his leg, pulling it away from the other as far as it can go and clicks a spreader bar between his legs. She raises him to the tip of his toes and steps back.

Mermista circles him, admiring the sight. She can see how his muscles are rippling with the effort of staying in the position. “You look really good like this.” Mermista voices her thoughts. “I might leave you here.” She stops in front of him and runs her hands down his stomach, down to his cock. She gives it another squeeze, then continues to run a hand down his thighs to his knees and back up again. She lets her hands hover at his cock, just close enough to barely brush it and wonders at what he’s thinking. Mermista circles around and rakes her nails down his back, then spanks him to listen to his muffled yells. She can feel herself getting wetter and moves around him. “Of course, I have other plans for you. Have you been good and held onto that for me?” She removes the dildo in order to strap it onto herself, a small nub rubbing against herself. “Oh, good. You were a good boy. But it’s going to need a bit more.”

When Sea Hawk opens his mouth again-presumably to ask something- she rams the dildo into his mouth, hitting the back of his throat. She falls into the rhythm quickly as she face-fucks him. “Oh, that is a pretty sound. Pretty sound from a pretty boy.” Mermista pushes the dildo into his throat and listens to him choke on it. After two breaths, she pulls out and lets him breathe, before restarting the pattern. The nub rubs her cunt each time and she moans in pleasure, looking down at Sea Hawk. She waits until he’s comfortable with the pattern before she changes it up. She pushes the dildo into his throat and keeps it there longer. “Oh, this was a good idea. And you look so good, choking on my dildo.” She reaches a hand down to rub his cock and once she thinks he’s about to run of air, then she pulls back to give him a breath. 

Mermista starts brutally face-fucking him, pushing and holding the dildo in for 4 breaths and giving him 1 breath. She cards his hair and rubs his cock, stopping only when tears begin to slip out from behind his blindfold, running down red cheeks. She pushes the dildo all the way in and rests for a bit. “I wish I could keep you like this. It’s such a beautiful sight.” She counts 5 breathes before removing the dildo. “But I have more plans for you.”

She removes the dildo completely and stops rubbing his cock. She circles behind him, grabbing the end of the rope connecting to his collar, and positions herself at the entrance to ass. Listening to him pant for breath, she begins to enter him. “If you relax, this will go better for you.” Mermista says, hint of laughter in her voice. It would be very surprising if he could relax like this, after so long. She pushes the dildo in, slowly, then pulls back and slams into him. Sea Hawk lets out a cry as Mermista wraps the rope around her hand and each time she thrusts in, she pulls on the rope, cutting off his air.

Mermista is getting close to orgasm when she notices his legs quivering and sees his face is a dark red. She stops thrusting, loosening the collar and listening to him gasp for air. “Y’know, I’ve heard good things about your tongue. And I’m close to orgasm.” Which was truer than she had realized-she hadn’t meant to get herself that close. “Shall we see if you’re as good as the rumors say you are?” Mermista knows he’s actually better that the rumors, but that’s not the point of the game tonight. She sees him shake his head no. “You sure? I’m not sure you’d like the alternative.” She pulls on the rope, tightening his collar, cutting off his air again. She glances at his free hands, verifying that she hadn’t gone too far and ignored his safe signal. Seeing no sign, she continues. “So, shall we find out?” She’s not too surprised when he nods and she removes the dildo completely, throwing it to the side. “Good boy.”

Mermista slaps his butt and watches as he jolts, trying to jump, but stopping in time. She slaps his butt twice more, then lowers him until his feet are flat on the ground, then unties his arms from the ceiling. Smirking at his groan, Mermista pushes him onto his back, his arms behind him. “W-wait, my arms.” He protests.

Mermista rolls her eyes, “Will be fine. They won’t break. Now. Quiet.” She reaches out, flicking the clamp on his nipple. She glances at his arms, then winces, realizing that if the arms aren’t fixed, that would be bad. She lifts him up, and unties his elbows, so he can bend them, then pushes him back down. “There. Now. To business.”

Mermista sits down on his face and realizes he has his mouth sealed shut. Grinning, she reaches back, flicking the nipple clamp and feeling him scream into her body. “Oh, that felt nice. I might do it again.” Mermista waits as Sea Hawk takes a minute to explore before he finds her clit and licks it, tracing shapes with his tongue, then sucks on it and she moans. “Oh, I think they were telling the truth.” Mermista leans backwards again, reaching her arm out to stroke his cock—its’ turning red now. She leans forward, leaving his nose free for now, and stays sitting as Sea Hawk switches between licking and sucking on her clit. Mermista grinds against his face and covers his nose. She feels him pause and realizes she is extremely close. She drags a nail towards his nipples and feels him start up again. “Let’s see how good you really are. You’re not breathing until I come.” Mermista traces around his nipples idly, feeling him lose strength as he runs out of air. Eyeing the nipple clamps, she waits until she’s sure he’s almost completely out of air, feeling his tongue flag and rips the clamps off his nipples. Sea Hawk screams into her clit and she screams as she hits orgasm. She rides it out on his face, then lifts up off of him as she gains strength in her legs again. Sea Hawk is gasping for breath, face a dark red again, and she rubs his chest. “The rumors are right. You are good with your tongue.” She runs her hand down his stomach and stops near his cock. “It’s beginning to look painful. Would you like to come?” She runs a finger lightly down his purple cock.

“P... please, please.” Sea Hawk mumbles, begging. “Please, please, please.” Mermista stops running her finger down his cock, and hums as she drags a nail across his stomach.

“I guess, you did do fairly good. You probably deserve a reward.” She muses as she moves her finger back to his cock, increasing the pressure. Mermista listens to him whimper, apparently beyond words. “How about…” She trails off, situating herself above his cock and hovers over his cock. As he thrusts up, she moves away. “You’re used to fucking a mermaid, aren’t you?” Sea Hawk whines. “So, you’re probably more comfortable fucking underwater, aren’t you?”

Mermista gets up, dragging Sea Hawk after her. She lifts him up and drops him into the water she’d had prepared and gets in after him. After making sure he’s situated, she lowers herself onto his cock. Taking a second to adjust, she rolls her hips slowly and laughs as Sea Hawk whines. She speeds up and listening to his whines and whimpers get more desperate as he gets close, she moves a hand to his neck. “Hold your breath.” Mermista warns him and after letting him take a breath, pushes him down under the water. A minute later, she lowers her mouth to his, capturing his lips in a kiss.

Mermista removes her hand from his neck, using the same hand to rip the blindfold off and Sea Hawk blinks as he comes, moaning into her mouth. She rides him through it, then pulls him out of the water. “Ready for another one?” She asks, grinning. Sea Hawk nods, grinning back and she bends down for another kiss as she rolls her hips again—he’s still half-hard and she knows it won’t take long for him to come again. She rides him, one hand on his hip to keep him from thrusting up, and when he’s close, he starts whining again. She’s close too, and she rides through her own orgasm as he comes, smothering his moans with her mouth. 

Taking a minute to rest, Mermista slips off him, taking off the cock ring. She massages his legs, working her way up, and lifts him in order to untie his wrists. Sea Hawk brings his arms in front of him, rubbing his wrists, as she shifts them around so that she’s behind him. As she massages his shoulders, she nuzzles his neck, sighing in happiness.


End file.
